Charmed
by yankeeluva9012
Summary: High School Musical and Charmed crossover. All High school musical characters. Summery sucks! Better one inside. Troyella!
1. Trailer

Hey, I just thought of a great story, and I don't know if anybody knows, which they probably don't, but I'm a big fan of Charmed!

So I thought of a great story!

It'll be a crossover of Charmed and High School Musical! There wont be any characters from Charmed, but the story will be based off of it!

Gabriella is still a girl in East High School, but she has two sisters. One older sister named Jessica who is in her senior year, and a younger sister named Giliana. Gabriella is a Junior and so are all of her usual friends from High School Musical.

Gabriella, Giliana and Jessica are Charmed sisters with magical powers. They fight evil every day of their lives and still try to lead normal lives in high school.

Giliana- she can freeze time

Jessica- she can move objects with her mind or hands

Gabriella- she can have premonitions, feel other people's emotions, and levitate.

This story is a Troyella. So don't worry!

If you have no clue what Charmed is, it is about three sisters who have magical powers. They try and overcome many demons (literally) who have magical powers too. They fight evil with their powers. They have a book that has been passed down from generation to generation called The Book of Shadows. It has magical spells and all the information about different things that are magical.

Troy- (Junior) Basketball hottie, the most popular guy in school, and the best friend of Gabriella Montez.

Chad- (Junior) Basketball guy, Troy's best friend

Taylor- (Junior) Scholastic Decathlon President, Gabriella's best friend

Sharpay- (Junior) Drama queen, trying to figure out Gabriella's secret, Ryan's sister.

Ryan- (Junior) Sharpay's brother, drama king, and obsessed with Gabriella (he thinks he loves her) 

Gabriella- (Junior) She is really smart and the head dance captain.

Giliana- (Freshmen) She is a troublemaker and very outgoing

Jessica- (Senior) She is relatively shy and determined. She is focused on taking care of her sisters and getting good grades.

(Other characters that appear in the movie will appear in the story such as Jason, or Kelsi, or other people!)

I hope you guys will like my story now here is like a little clip from it:

- - - - - - - -

"Gabriella get your ass down here now!" Jessica called to her sister.

"Ughhh…" Gabriella dragged herself out of bed and looked at the clock. It was six thirty in the morning on a Friday and her sister was waking her up this early why? 

"Gabriella!" Jessica yelled.

"What the heck do you want?!" Gabriella yelled down the stairs to her sister.

"We have a demon on the lose…" Jessica said as she was suddenly standing at the foot of the stairs making Gabriella jump.

"Well whoever the innocent is that we have to save, it's goanna have to wait, I've got a game tonight that I can't afford to miss…" Gabriella sighed.

"You know mom didn't want us to be neglecting our powers, she would want us to embrace them…"

"Yeah yeah I know. Now please let me get some sleep?" Gabriella begged.

"Oh my god. Get your ass into some jeans so we can get this demon and still be at school…" Jessica said while stalking up the stairs and into Giliana's room.

"God I hate my sister…" Gabriella mumbled while going into her room and changing into jeans. She looked for a top while she heard Giliana and her sister going at it… She giggled while she grabbed a polo and slipped it on. Today was going to be a long day.


	2. Summer's over

Gabriella woke up with a start. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock next to her. It was four thirty in the morning. Tomorrow summer was over and she was going to school in the morning. Thinking about school made her unhappy and she sighed.

Gabriella was afraid to go back to sleep because of the awful dream that played in her mind over and over again.

The memory of her mother dying.

**Flashback**

"_Get away from them!" Ms. Montez screamed._

_The demon (__**a/n note: BTW demons look exactly like people. They aren't those freaky things with horns although some look like that!)**__ stepped closer to Ms. Montez as she shielded her daughters Gabriella, Giliana, and Jessica from the man._

"_I said stay away!" Ms. Montez raised a bottle with a yellowish liquid inside and the man backed away a little bit._

"_Mommy!" Giliana said, but Jessica pulled her sisters back so they couldn't get in the demon's way._

"_I will get you!" The demon screamed as he shot a lightning-bolt at Ms. Montez who threw the potion. There was an explosion, and once the dust cleared, all that was left was a pile of ash and the three sisters._

**End flashback**

Gabriella was sweating with the memory. Her grandmother had moved in with them for a while, but once Jessica had turned eighteen their grandmother had moved out. Their mother left them a fortune to pay for house, taxes and food. There was even more money left over from their past generations for college and many more things.

Though instead of wasting it all, they got jobs. Gabriella worked at a small diner in town while her sister Jessica was an intern at a local newspaper. Giliana, however, was anything but helpful. She was the troubled teenager since she had lost her mother so young. Gabriella and Jessica tried to help her through it, but it was something that no one could ever do.

Giliana got in trouble all the time and hung out with the wrong crowds. She didn't have a job, she preferred spending money instead.

Gabriella sighed and she got out of bed yawning. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep now, so she went to her desk in the corner of the room and turned on the lamp. She took out her reading book and started to read.

Before Gabriella knew it, she wasn't reading, but rather day dreaming about a certain blue eyed cutie. She smiled as she thought of all the memories they had together, and how he was always there for her when she needed someone. Gabriella felt herself falling for him every single minute and she smiled.

"Gabi?" Jessica whispered as she opened her bedroom door.

"Hey Jess. What are you doing up this early?" Gabriella asked.

"What do you mean this early?" Jessica asked her sister and Gabriella looked outside the window. Sure enough the sun was up and birds were chirping. She knew what this meant. School.

"Oh, umm, what time is it exactly?" Gabriella asked.

"Try seven thirty. We've got ten minutes before we have to leave. Do me a favor and get Gigi up. I don't feel like dealing with it this morning." Jessica said before stalking off downstairs to get coffee and her books.

"Ugghh… Here goes nothing!" Gabriella said rolling her eyes and going down the hall to her sister's room. She opened the door and smiled. When Gigi (aka Giliana) wasn't awake, she was actually kind of angelic, but when she was awake, she was a pain in the ass.

"Giliana!" Gabriella screamed as she shook her sister.

"What?" He sister snapped.

"Wake up. First day of high school. Maybe you can actually start off on a good foot this year unlike last year," Gabriella said as her sister rolled her eyes.

"Ouch sis, that hurt." Giliana said as she got up and shooed her sister out of the room.

"And don't you dare go back to sleep or else I'll know!" Gabriella said.

"Hey remember, you can't use your powers on me, it doesn't work!" Giliana said sticking out her tongue.

"Just hurry up do me a favor? I can't afford to be late today!" Gabriella said closing the door behind her, but not before her sister got the last word.

"So you can see your **boyfriend?!**" Giliana called and she could almost picture the annoyed look on her sister's face and she was right. Gabriella stormed off to her own room huffing. Her sister really got on her last nerve sometimes.

"Okay what to wear?" Gabriella looked through her closet and picked out faded jeans and a pink t-shirt. She took her sandals out as well and hopped downstairs where Jessica was making coffee.

"She make you nuts?" Jessica asked Gabriella. 

"Not any more than usual! Well I'm off." Gabriella said.

"You're still going to ride the bus just because Troy is?" Jessica asked.

"Definitely!" Gabriella said skipping off to the bus stop which was a ten minutes walk from her house.

"Hey Gabi!" Taylor shouted to her friend who approached the bus stop.

"Taylor! Oh my gosh I haven't seen you since, well, June!" Gabriella ran up to her friend and hugged her.

"Guess who is looking for you?" Taylor said.

"Who?" Gabriella asked hoping she was going to say Troy.

"Ryan." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"You're kidding." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Sharpay was just here too. Trying to drag her brother away. Everyone knows he only rides the bus because you do. He enjoys staring and fantasizing about you!" Taylor laughed and Gabriella got the goose bumps.

"Don't remind me about that disgusting creep!" Gabriella said.

"Who is a disgusting creep?" Chad said as he wrapped his arms around Taylor, but she shrugged them off.

Gabriella gave her a questioning look, but she motioned that she would tell her later.

"Tay?" Chad asked taken aback.

"Look Chad, why don't you go hang out with Macy, the cheerleader! I'm sure she loves you and your mouth." Taylor spat and Chad shrugged and went off through the crowd at the bus stop.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked. She never got out during the summer since her sister was on a witch rampage. After all, her sisters were good witches fighting evil everyday!

"Well I heard he hooked up with some bimbo and then they said no it wasn't a bimbo, it was Macy. Can you believe that?" Taylor huffed.

"So it was a rumor?" Gabriella said.

"Well yeah, but they're usually based off the truth and that means he had to have been doing something with her to have them make up something like that!" Taylor fumed as the bus stopped in front of them.

"Well lets get going." Gabriella said. She was slightly disappointed the Troy wasn't there, but then again he was a junior and he said he'd probably get a car.

"Gabi!" Gabriella turned around and saw a black convertible pull up behind the bus with the top down and no other than Troy Bolton sitting in the driver's seat.

As soon as the girls saw him they rushed over to him swooning over his car. Troy rolled his eyes and Gabriella felt a wave of annoyance and excitement rush her. She knew that this was her powers working and she tried to block the emotional part out. She hated having other people's feelings brought onto her.

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled from the inside of the car and every girl turned around to give Gabriella a death stare and she felt their hatred and jealousy consume her. She pushed her way through the crowd and made it to the side of Troy's car earn a few shoves from girls.

"If I remember correctly, I owe you a ride Miss Montez." Troy winked as he motioned from her to come into the car.

"Well, I believe you also owe me a ride too Troy!" Sharpay came out of no where as she flirted with him. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Sorry Sharpay. My car can only fit two and I already said I'd drive Gabriella," Troy said and Gabriella picked up the strong annoyed vibes he was giving out.

"Well I'm sure Gabriella wouldn't mind taking the bus!" Sharpay said trying to get in the car, but Gabriella acted first. She cut in front of Sharpay and slid in the seat.

"Excuse you." Sharpay snarled.

"If I remember I was invited, not you." Gabriella snapped back coldly mimicking her tone and closing the door putting her bag in between her feet. "Lets go Troy." Gabriella said as he started to move his car and all the other girls just made it in time back on the bus.

"I could tell that fight was going to get nasty!" Troy said.

"Oh, tell me about it!" Gabriella said laughing.

"So, I hear you're single again…" Troy hinted and Gabriella suddenly felt Troy's overwhelming emotions again. This time it was nervousness and hope. _Does he like me?_ Gabriella thought excitedly.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Troy asked.

"Yes I'm here." Gabriella said.

"Well, I'll take that awkward uncomfortable silence on your part is a sign that the relationship is a no go."

"Got that right!" Gabriella sighed and she laid back on the seat.

"Oh… So what was his name Joey? John? James?" Troy said laughing.

"It was Jacob for your information and he was sweet right up until the part he wanted to have sex with me! I couldn't even believe him. He started coming onto me and trying to take my clothes off! I kicked him in the nuts and left. That was that." Gabriella said and she knew she should have said what she said.

"Are you kidding me?" Troy yelled. He slammed on the brakes and people honked be hind him, but luckily that were at a stop sign.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked as other people passed them.

"You never told me this why?" Troy asked pissed off.

"Because I knew you would get all pissy like you are now. Plus, I can take care of myself!" Gabriella said.

"He could've raped you!" Troy said.

"Trust me. I can take care of myself. No guy is going to mess with me…" Gabriella said.

"We will talk about this later, but you're not dating any other bastard unless I approve!" Troy said.

"You sound like my sister when she found out." Gabriella said giggling.

"Well I'm glad she agrees with me," Troy said angrily.

"Well I'm not, because then when I find a super hot guy who asks me out you guys are going to scare him off!" Gabriella said.

"Will not." Troy said, but secretly he knew he would. Everyone at East High knew Gabriella and Troy like each other and if you flirted with Gabriella you were automatically on Troy's bad side. Ryan Evans was the worst. He was Gabriella's biggest fan. He loved her so much and she despised him and especially his sister.

"I know you will!" Gabriella said feeling his feelings.

"Well we'll continue this battle later because we're here." Troy said pulling into a parking space and unbuckling his seatbelt. Gabriella did the same and they got out of his car walking into the school holding hands. Everybody stopped and turned to them.

"I hate walking the halls with you." Gabriella whispered.

"Why is that?" He whispered back.

"Because everyone always stares at me!" She said walking faster and heading for her locker.

"See you in homeroom." Troy said letting go of her hand.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get in Darbus' class!" Gabriella sarcastically said.

"Well I'll see you later…" troy said leaving with his basketball buddies. Shouts filled the hallway and Gabriella sighed. She hated when the loud noises and everyone's jumbled feelings got in her way of school. She couldn't concentrate and she got headaches. Suddenly everything stopped and didn't hear any noise at all.

"GILIANA!" Gabriella screeched.

"Sheesh sis. I can hear you all the way from the entrance." Giliana smiled as she wove throught the frozen people.

"You know better." Gabriella said. "No magic in public." Gabriella said. "What if someone sees?"

"They wont."

"Fix it. NOW!" Gabriella said.

"God I will! Just chill out okay?" Giliana said as she waved her hand and everyone started to move again.

"Whoa? How did you get there?" Sharpay asked a she came up to her locker tapping her foot waiting for an answer as Giliana and Gabriella exchanged nervous glances.


	3. Start of Something New

**RECAP-**

"_Sheesh sis. I can hear you all the way from the entrance." Giliana smiled as she wove throught the frozen people._

"_You know better." Gabriella said. "No magic in public." Gabriella said. "What if someone sees?"_

"_They wont."_

"_Fix it. NOW!" Gabriella said._

"_God I will! Just chill out okay?" Giliana said as she waved her hand and everyone started to move again._

"_Whoa? How did you get there?" Sharpay asked a she came up to her locker tapping her foot waiting for an answer as Giliana and Gabriella exchanged nervous glances._

- - - - - - - -  
"Ughh…" Giliana said biting her lip while looking at Gabi for an excuse.

"There is something fishy going on with you two, and I'm going to find out what it is!" Sharpay said tapping her foot looking at the two sisters who stifled giggles to conceal their nerves.

"Oh please Sharpay, just get on with your life and stop being jealous of my sister because she can get the cutest guy in the school and you can't!" Giliana said and Gabriella looked at her in amazement.

"Ugh!" Sharpay screeched as she walked off.

"Nice going!" Gabriella said.

"I know!" Giliana said smiling. Suddenly TJ, the schools badass boy came around and spotted them.

"Hello chicas." He said looking at Gabriella then at Giliana.

"Go give your crap to someone else TJ…" Gabriella warned. She looked at her sister warning her not to get involved with him. He was a senior and Jessica told her how he get high all the time and probably has done even worse things.

"Giliana, I hear you've been bad in the past…" TJ said.

"TJ, get out of here or else," Gabriella said stepping in front of her sister.

"Or what?" TJ said stepping closer to Gabriella. Way too close for her comfort.

"Or I'll pummel you into the ground." Troy said from the side. Gabriella tensed up. She knew that this would end horribly, but what could she do? She couldn't use her magic in public!

"Or what Bolton?" TJ said. TJ was a pretty big guy, but not as big as Troy. Troy had more muscles and probably could pummel TJ into the ground.

"You heard me." Troy said menacingly, glancing at Gabriella and her sister. They didn't seem to be afraid at all. _That girl need to stop being cocky and be afraid sometimes!_ Troy thought.

"Well Troy Bolton Gabriella here was just flirting with me you know? She loves me. You should've seen her before she was all over me!" TJ smirked at Troy putting his arm dangerously low on Gabriella's waist. Troy was ready to pounce when Gabriella suddenly turned and slapped him hard on the face getting his arm off of her.  
TJ was about to retaliate when everything froze again.

"Thank you!" Gabriella said putting her hand on her chest.

"You're welcome!" Giliana said smiling. "Okay Troy looks like he really is about to kill someone and TJ looks he's gonna blow a casket. Should I unfreeze everything?" Giliana asked.

"Yup. I can take this asshole." Gabriella said getting ready for a fight.

"You sure?"

"Just unfreeze everything, will you?" Gabriella said.

"Okay!" Giliana said and suddenly everything was back in motion and before she had time to react Troy had knocked TJ to the ground with a hard blow. TJ was going to get back up and fight, but the basketball team gathered around and he knew it was all over.

"This isn't over Bolton." TJ growled.

"Stay away from them or else," Troy said Giliana and Gabriella stood there just watching. TJ walked away and Troy turned to one of the new freshmen on his team named Jason. He whisperede something to him and he nodded looking over at the girls.

"Hi I'm Jason and apparently I'm supposed to walk you to class." Jason said to Giliana.

"Hi I'm Giliana." Giliana said blushing while extending her hand for him to shake it. They started talking while walking down the hall and Gabriella smiled to herself.

"How do you manage to find so much trouble with boys?" Troy asked once the hallways cleared.

"It's a talent." Gabriella giggled.

"No, more like a curse." Troy said as he took her hand. "Skip homeroom with me?" He asked.

"Always." Gabriella giggled as they headed to their secret spot.

"How is it that every time I found you around another man it's always in a fight or you're in trouble?" Troy asked smiling.

"I don't know…" Gabriella said as they got on top of the roof and she breathed in the fresh air.

"So, you worried?" He asked.

"About what?" Gabriella said.

"TJ that badass boy is gonna try and kill you," Troy said.

"I can take him." Gabriella said confidently and Troy snorted. "What was that mister Bolton?" Gabriella said pretending to be hurt. What Troy didn't know was that Gabriella probably could take TJ and win.

"Okay, but next time you're in the hall alone, call for someone? At least have your sister there or someone…"

"You're so over protective!" Gabriella rolled her eyes and sat down on the bench.

"For good reasons of course." Troy said sitting beside her.

"Oh sure…" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Do I need to list the reasons? The was Jason or James or whatever. Then there was TJ, this is just the recent list. Let go back to last year…"

"Okay, okay! I think I get it!" Gabriella smiled. "Finally! I knock some sense into your little cute head!" Troy said and Gabriella blushed.

"What would you say to the new guy I like?" Gabriella said nervously. This was her chance.

"Already? Wait, what? Who is he? What the hell?" Troy said and Gabriella could feel his jealousy creeping up inside of herself.

"Lets see, he has blue eyes, shaggy brown hair and he is a total cutie!" Gabriella said playing with Troy's mind.

"The football captain Mike Lawson? He's a player. Don't go out with him he'll just try and get in your pants." Troy blurted out and left Gabriella laughing. "I'm serious, he's not right for you."

"I didn't say that was who I was thinking about." Gabriella said.

"Then who?"

"You." Gabriella said biting her lip and she looked away from his eyes. Even though she had powers and could probably sense his answer, she was way to nervous to try.  
"I guess I should, you know, go." Gabriella said, but before she could stand up Troy grabbed her arm. "Troy look…"

Before she could finish she felt lips being pushed on her own. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the kiss.


	4. 911

**RECAP-**

"I didn't say that was who I was thinking about." Gabriella said.

"Then who?"

"You." Gabriella said biting her lip and she looked away from his eyes. Even though she had powers and could probably sense his answer, she was way to nervous to try. 

"I guess I should, you know, go." Gabriella said, but before she could stand up Troy grabbed her arm. "Troy look…"

Before she could finish she felt lips being pushed on her own. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the kiss.

- - - - - - -

Gabriella felt herself relax and melt into his arms. She blocked out every other part of the world.

She felt Troy wrap his arms around her waist and bring her into his lap to deepen the kiss. Gabriella could feel that she was going to need air soon, but she wasn't going to pull away.

Troy soon found that he had to breathe so he pulled away earning a groan from Gabriella, and rested his forehead against hers.

"Wow." Gabriella breathed heavily.

"Wow is right." Troy said.

"So…" Gabriella started.

"I really really like you and that is why I am so protective all the time. Whenever another man is around you I feel jealous and angry and I can't help it!" Troy said and Gabriella felt giddy and happy inside. "Will you be my girlfriend Gabriella Montez?" Troy asked.

"Of course I will silly!" Gabriella said kissing him again.

- - - - - - -

Gabriella was smiling through the rest of the day. Although she didn't have any more classes with Troy, she was still replaying the memory inside of her head.

"What are you smiling about?" Giliana came suddenly beside her sister.

"Don't scare me like that!" Gabriella screeched.

"I thought you don't scare easily?" Giliana giggled.

"I don't. Now why don't you go to class?" Gabriella asked heading into the library since it was her free period and it so happened to be the last period of the day. Gabriella was all giddy and happy inside.

"So miss, there is a rumor going around and I'm dying to know if it's true!" Giliana said following her sister.

"Dear lord spare me!" Gabriella said sighed. "What rumor would this be?"

"That you and troy are secretly dating and you hooked up in the girls bathroom today and went all the way. I don't know it was going around the whole school. You should've seen the look on my friends faces when they thought you had sex with The Troy Bolton!" Giliana laughed and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"So what else is knew that they said something like that? Figures." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she went into the history section.

"You're avoiding my question, but anyway, why is Jessica always on my case? It's like she hates me and I can't talk to her!" Giliana said.

"Well she practically sacrificed her own childhood and made it so she could take care of us!" Gabriella said as she grabbed a book from the shelf.

"I know, it's like she's my mother, not my sister!" Giliana said.

"Well, we have to be grateful for her. She takes care of us since mom…" Gabriella didn't finish it since it was a touchy subject for Giliana the most.

"Yeah I'm grateful. I just wish, she wouldn't treat me like a criminal all the time." Giliana sighed as she sat by her sister.

"Well you have to admit, sometimes you do act like one." Gabriella said.

"Well, I'll leave you to work." Giliana said.

"Wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you please just, don't do anything!" Gabriella begged.

"Yeah, yeah." Giliana said. "I'm going to hang out with Jason. See you later at home." Giliana said walking out of the library.

"Well I'm sure that talk went well." Jessica said sitting beside her sister.

"What talk?" Gabriella asked.

"The, don't do drugs talk right? Because if you didn't I will have to. And what was with the frozen morning? Did she freeze time again because I swear some people are going to notice sooner or later!" Jessica whispered.

"First, no I did not give her the talk, secondly I think you should stop for a second. Enjoy your senior year and stop worrying! I had it totally handled down to a T. Now stop and relax."

"Since when you were the non-worrier?" Jessica said then she smiled. "Troy really did ask you out didn't he?" Jessica asked.

"He's coming over tonight. So it better be demon free!" Gabriella said gathering her books and slipping them inside of her bag.

"You know I can't promise you that." Jessica said.

"Well it would make me feel a whole lot better if you said 'yes Gabby. You and troy will have a demon free night and Giliana and I wont even make a peep, but of course we wont listen."

"Wow. I highly doubt I would've said all of that." Jessica said.

"Just… Please set up protection crystals around the house for once, please?" Gabriella begged her sister.

"Yeah sure. Will do." Jessica sighed as she gathered up her things as well. "Where are you off to anyway?" Jessica inquired.

"Dance tryouts. The coach voted me captain so I've got to be there in five. See you." Gabriella bounced off.

"Have fun!" Jessica called as her sister waved.

- - - - - - - -

"Okay ladies. I'm Coach D for this semester and I'll be your dance coach. Gabriella Montez will be your dance captain and if any of you have a problem with that, please speak now!" Coach D said to the girls who were sitting on the stage waiting to do their routine.

"I do!" A couple of girls spoke up and Gabriella looked at them and smiled. They were Courtney, Amy, and Hannah the three senior 'IT' girls who all wanted the captain spot.

"Well then ladies. Deal with it or you're off my team!" Coach D said. "Okay ladies let's start!"

"Wait coach!" One of the sophomores yelled in practice.

"Yes?" Coach said.

"We can't start in front of the basketball team! They'll be like watching us and Troy Bolton too!" The sophomore said.

"Well if you can't handle a crowd dance isn't right for you! You'll be dancing in front of the whole school at games! Now, let's start." Some girls put in a CD and Gabriella got to sit and watch since she was already officially on the team.

The basketball guys had just finished some drill and they were getting a water break. They looked back over at the dance team and started pointing and laughing. It made the other girls stumble. The basketball guys were like gods in the school and Troy Bolton was the king of them all.

"Coach?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes?" She said though not taking her eyes off the girls.

"I think that girls are getting side-tracked because the boys are laughing over there. I think I should talk to their captain so he can get in under control." Gabriella said to the coach and she nodded.

Gabriella marched over towards the boys and they all stared at her like she was a piece of meat. She was wearing a tank top and very short shorts. Troy had his back to her talking to a couple of guys.

He was their captain and everyone listened to him. She could get him to listen to her anytime. Suddenly she felt arousal shoot through her and she realized it was from the guys around her and they were looking at her. _GROSS!_ Gabriella thought.

Troy was in a conversation with Zeke, Chad, and Robert. When Gabriella got a couple steps from him the guys stopped their conversation and Chad pointed at Gabriella. Troy turned around and smiled brightly at her, but then was confused.

"Hey Gabi!" Troy said smiling.

"Hey yourself, look I need a favor…" Gabriella said.

"Uh-oh." Troy smiled and she punched him in the arm.

"No seriously." Gabriella said any trace of amusement gone.

"What is it?" troy asked concerned and Gabriella smiled. He was so sweet.

"I need you to tell your guys to stop laughing and get on with practice because they're making my girls freak out!" Gabriella said and Troy laughed. "Troy Alexander Bolton I'm dead serious here!"

"Okay!" Troy said. "HEY WILDCATS! GET OVER HERE!" Troy yelled. All the guys came over and Gabriella felt small and uncomfortable in the middle of their crowd. Troy wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side which made her feel insanely better.

"Guys, quit looking at the girls and get your head in the game. Do half court lay-ups, do me a favor?" Troy said and they left leaving Troy and Gabriella there alone.

"Thank you." Gabriella said.

"Don't I get something in return?" Troy wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed.

"Of course!" Gabriella smiled and leaned in. Troy closed the gap and they had a very passionate kiss.

"Yo Troy!" Chad yelled and they broke apart. "Someone's got a girlfriend!" He yelled and Gabriella giggled wjile troy pulled her closer.

"Yeah I do and tell any guy who touches her will be dealing with me!" Troy yelled.

"Well I'll se you later?" Gabriella said stepping away from him.

"Yeah." He said before going off to practice and she went to hers.

- - - - - -

"Jessica?" Giliana asked as she got home.

**BANG BANG**

"Jessica!" Giliana yelled trying to find her sister.

"DEMON!" Jessica yelled and Giliana dropped her stuff and ran into the living room to be met with her sister battling two demons. She waved her hand and one of them flew across the room and hit the wall hard. Giliana ducked as one threw and energy ball at her.

"What the hell?!" Giliana said. One of them came at her and she fought back with amazing strength. One pulled a nknife and was trying to stab her.

"KNIFE!" Jessica yelled and the knife flew into her hand and when she had yelled knife she scared Giliana so much she froze the room.

"Gosh took you long enough!" Jessica said looking at the two demons in front of her.

"Well sorry! It takes me a while to tap into my power. Only when I'm genuinely frightened can I freeze something when I'm not trying to!" Giliana rolled her eyes and stepped away from them.

"We need Gabriella." Jessica said. "I'll tie them up. You text her." Jessica said while she started to tie up the demons.

Giliana grabbed her cell and started to text.

- - - - - - -

Gabriella was getting ready and psyched for Tory coming to her house tonight when her phone beeped.

_Please please please please no demons. Not tonight. Please not tonight on all of the wonderful days!_ Gabriella thought as she picked up the phone.

**To: Gabi**

**From: Sis**

**Need u home ASAP.**

**911 emergency :( srry sis.**

"ugggh!" Gabriella groaned as she grabbed her stuff out of the girls locker room and ran out when she hit something solid and fell back, but to be caught.

"Whoa there!" Troy said grabbing her.

"Troy! I'm so sorry!" Gabriella said.

"No problem so we ready?" Troy asked smiling and Gabriella felt so bad for what she had to do.

"Troy I'm so sorry that I have to cancel, but I have a family emergency. Can I take a rain check?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course." Troy said smiling.

"Thank you so much!" Gabriella said hugging him then running out of the building. When she went to get on the late bus she found a bag on the ground. She went to pick it up and she had a flash.

_**Girl is running screaming in a dark ally.**_

_**Demon is following close behind with a fireball in his hand.**_

_**The girl is cornered and she screams with terror.**_

_**The demon throws the fireball.**_

"Oh my god!" Gabriella said breathing after she came out of her vision.


	5. A Clear Vision

**RECAP-**

"_Troy I'm so sorry that I have to cancel, but I have a family emergency. Can I take a rain check?" Gabriella asked._

"_Of course." Troy said smiling._

"_Thank you so much!" Gabriella said hugging him then running out of the building. When she went to get on the late bus she found a bag on the ground. She went to pick it up and she had a flash._

_**Girl is running screaming in a dark ally.**_

_**Demon is following close behind with a fireball in his hand.**_

_**The girl is cornered and she screams with terror.**_

_**The demon throws the fireball.**_

"_Oh my god!" Gabriella said breathing after she came out of her vision._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Montez Manor**

"Okay, okay I think they're going to unfreeze soon!" Giliana freaked out.

"What? You mean you don't how to freakin' control it?" Jessica yelled.

"Well it's not like your powers!" Giliana said.

"Well at least I know how to control my emotions and my powers!" Jessica snapped.

"Lets just find out what these scumbags want okay?" Giliana said walking to where the demons were frozen.

"Yeah, okay." Jessica said. They walked over to where the demons were.

"Which one first?" Giliana asked.

"Hmmm…" Jessica said. "Do you think you could unfreeze only one of their heads?" Jessica asked.

"I-I don't know. I've never tried it before and I'm still a little shaky with my power and all. I could try…" Giliana said and she breathed in deeply. She closed her eyes and focused all of her energy into this one task.

"What the hell?" A male voice said. It was the head of one of the demons!

"Haha! I did it!" Giliana clapped.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! UN-FREEZE ME YOU WITCH!" The demon shouted.

"Sorry, not happening." Giliana said.

"You bitch." The demon yelled.

"Don't you mean witch?" Giliana asked.

"Hey! Cut the crap!" Jessica said. "Who sent you?" She asked the demon. The demon looked away and didn't respond. "WHO SENT YOU?" Jessica yelled again. The demon again didn't respond.

"You know, I don't think he's that useful. We should just make a potion and blow him up. He's no use to us at all!" Giliana said.

"You're right. He's not useful at all. Let's just get rid of him!" Jessica said.

"WAIT!" the demon yelled. The sisters smiled, he had cracked. They finally had the demon right where they wanted him. "Okay, okay I'll tell you everything."

"Spill!" Jessica said.

"Yeah right. You actually thought I'd say anything?" The demon laughed. He spit on the floor.

"You know who has to clean these carpets right?" Jessica said. She moved her hand and magically the rope around his wrists tightened. "I hope your leader isn't too mad. You couldn't kill a couple of girls… Awe how cute." Jessica smiled and punched the demon in the face.

"Hey now! What was that one for? I wanted to have the first punch! So not fair!" Giliana said.

"Chill out, now where the heck is Gabriella?" Jessica said.

"The third witch? Wait… HE SENT ME AFTER THE CHARMED ONES?" The demon yelled. Suddenly he was sweating and very scared.

"Wow, demons have gotten very unorganized these days! What do you do down in the underworld? Screw around and play poker?" Jessica said.

"Probably." Giliana giggled.

"LET ME GO!" The demon snarled.

"Oh we're so afraid." Giliana said.

**BANG**

"Jessica? Giliana?" Gabriella called frantically.

"In here!" Jessica answered.

"Oh my god I just had a vi…" Gabriella stopped when she saw the demons. "Oh boy. You weren't kidding with the 911 were you?" Gabriella asked.

"Nope." Giliana said.

"What do they want?" Gabriella asked.

"What all demons do want. They either want to kill us or get our powers of course! You silly girl!" Giliana sarcastically said.

"This is no time for games guys. Now, who sent you?" Jessica asked.

"Like I'd tell you you little witch!" The demon snarled.

"He scared, but he still refuses to crack. He's hiding something, but these demons have no powers, they're only bounty hunters. They don't know what is really going on. They're probably only a distraction." Gabriella said as she read the emotions of the demon. The demon was furious, but he could only move his head.

"Nice going sis. So distract us from what exactly do you think?" Giliana asked.

"I don't know GiGi, but we also have **other problems Jessica."** Gabriella hinted.

"Oh…" Jessica said.

"UNFREEZE ME WITCH."

"Okay seriously. After the tenth time you've asked that do you think I'll change my mind now?" Giliana asked.

"Kitchen, now!" Jessica said.

Her sisters followed her in while she pulled out the teapot and filled it with water. "What the hell are you making tea for when we have two demons in the living room?" Giliana asked.

"Gabriella, what did you see?" Jessica asked.

"I saw, I saw a girl running in an alley and the demon was following her…"

"Was it one of the ones out there?" Jessica asked.

"No, he was much more powerful. I could sense it." Gabriella said shaking. Jessica handed her the cup of tea and she breathed and took a sip.

"Now, what else happened? Can you sense when it happened or anything about the demon?" Jessica asked while Gabriella tried to.

"It's so hard! It was a quick flash I don't know if I can…" Gabriella said shakily. Giliana sat beside her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Try. Try to conjure up the premonition that you had. I know you've never done it before, but try." Jessica said.

Gabriella breathed hard and she took deep breaths. She tried to replace where she was and the bag that triggered the premonition. It was red and white of course. Wild cat color. The she tried to imagine the girl's face in the premonition. How scared and frightened she looked.

_**The girl is walking from a house filled with drunk partying people.**_

_**She is not drunk, and it looks like she left and she is upset about something.**_

_**She doesn't realize someone is following her.**_

_**She hears something and runs screaming and turns into an alley.**_

_**A demon is following close behind with a fireball.**_

_**She is cornered and turns around fearfully and screams.**_

_**The demon throws…**_

"Oh my god!" Gabriella opened her eyes to see her sister gazing at her worriedly. "How did I do that?" Gabriella mumbled.

"That's beside the point. Tell me what you saw." Jessica said.

"It was slightly different this time. This time my premonition took me back to where she was before she was being chased down." Gabriella started.

"Where was she?" Jessica asked.

"At some house. It looked like a party and everyone was drunk except for her. She was walking and then I just saw what happened before all over again." Gabriella said.

"Do you think it already happened?" Jessica asked.

"No. I can kind of feel that it didn't." Gabriella said.

"She's right." Giliana said and her sister turned to her with questioning gazes. "Well. I was told today by a few friends that tomorrow night there is going to be this huge party with tons of beer and stuff at Chad Danforth's house! I was told by Jason." Giliana said.

"Okay, so what now?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, we go to that party, Gabriella you show us the girl, then we keep tabs on her for the whole night!" Jessica said.

"Sounds easy." Gabriella said.

"Okay, now back to the demons in the living room." Giliana said walking out first then stopping abruptly. "OH MY GOD." She screamed as her sisters ran in.

"What?!" They asked.

"Look!" She pointed to the two empty chairs and they bit their lip. "They must've fought through my freeze! This is so not good." Giliana said.

"No kidding." Jessica.

"So, now we have big big problems. This is just fine and dandy, wouldn't you say?" Gabriella sarcastically said. "Not to mention the fact that we have to look over our shoulders and save an innocent!"

"We can do it. The power of three right guys?" Jessica said.

"Right." Gabriella and Giliana said.

- - - - - - - - -


	6. The plan

**RECAP-**

"_Look!" She pointed to the two empty chairs and they bit their lip. "They must've fought through my freeze! This is so not good." Giliana said._

"_No kidding." Jessica._

"_So, now we have big big problems. This is just fine and dandy, wouldn't you say?" Gabriella sarcastically said. "Not to mention the fact that we have to look over our shoulders and save an innocent!" _

"_We can do it. The power of three right guys?" Jessica said._

"_Right." Gabriella and Giliana said._

_- - - - - -_

"YOU WHAT?" The cloaked demon shouted. They were in a mysteriously dark room with no windows or doors.

"Those witches attacked us from out of no where!" One of the men said.

"We didn't have time…" The other man said.

"You useless fools! I need better demons to do this job!" The cloaked demon shouted. He threw two fireballs at the demons and they disappeared. "Useless idiots." The demon growled. He turned back to his crystal ball which had the three sisters walking through doors of a crowded hallway.

- - - - - - - -

**EAST HIGH SCHOOL**

"So what's our plan?" Giliana whispered as they walked through the doors of East High.

"Gabriella will keep an eye peeled for this girl and Giliana you ask around about this party. Someone is bound to have some information about it. Gabriella same goes for you. If it's really Chad's party, Troy has got to know about it." Jessica said.

"Got it." Gabriella said as she headed off to her locker.

"Can you manage?" Jessica asked.

"Yes! Now go worry about your tests and such!" Giliana shooed her sister off as they headed their separate ways.

"Giliana!" Jason called.

"Oh hey Jason!" Giliana said as she walked up to him.

"So how are you?" He asked nervously.

"I'm good, you?" Giliana asked.

"G-great." He stuttered and Giliana smiled. Jason was **hot!**

"Jason!" Angela cried out from the other end of the hallway. Giliana rolled her eyes. She was the new transfer student the Jason had to show around and she was getting increasingly annoying. Every freshmen knew she had a huge crush on him. It wasn't a secret.

"Um, hi Angela?" Jason said not really knowing why she was talking to him.

"Don't um me!" Angela said putting her hands on her hips and Giliana burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing at me?" She snapped nastily.

"Because you're so damn funny!" Giliana said and a couple of people near by who had watched the exchange started laughing too.

"This is not a laughing matter! Jason I told you to call me last night and you never even called!" Angela said angrily and Jason looked totally confused.

"I was supposed to call you?" He asked bewildered.

"Well duh! I gave you my number and you said you'd give me a call. AND WHAT DO I GET? NOTHING!" She said in a high pitched voice and Giliana had finally had enough.

"Okay, can you um SHUT UP FOR A SECOND?" Giliana said and everyone turned to her astonished. "God just listen to how ridiculous you are being! Jason isn't your boyfriend. He doesn't know you, and he said that to make you feel better yesterday. You are way over clingy and annoying the crap out of people. Sorry to be a bitch and all, but seriously!" Giliana said out of breath and Angela frowned and walked away.

"That was a little harsh." Jason said and Giliana shrugged. Fighting demons all the time made her a tough girl who didn't put up with crap just like her sisters.

"Whatever. Anyway, isn't there a party coming up soon?" Giliana asked and Jason seemed relieved at the change of subject.

"Yeah there is actually. There are two. Chad Danforth's party is on the same night as the other one. Freshmens aren't invited even if they're on the basketball team it's kind of stupid. Then a sophomore, Jenny, is throwing another party for the people who aren't invited on that night. Seniors and all these other people are going to be there. I heard it is going to be big. Apparently her parents are out of town for a few days and she has the house all to herself. Crazy right?" Jason said and Giliana bit her lip. Two parties? This was not good.

"Definitely!" Giliana replied.

- - - - - - -

Jessica sighed as she walked to her locker. Being the older sister and in charge all the time put a lot of stress on her and sometimes she just wanted to get away.

"Hey Jess!" Erica called.

"Hey Erica!" Jessica smiled at her best friend.

"So what's up?" Erica said leaning on her locker.

"Nothing much. Just my crazy old life!" Jessica said.

"I'm sure it's crazy with your sisters all the time. So you guys ever get in serious fights?" Erica asked.

"Not anymore than usual." Jessica smiled grabbing her history book out of her locker.

"I heard Mr. Fronz has gone off the deep end again. Claiming something about magical beings and that there is a new evil coming or something. He's a whako!" Erica giggled and Jessica froze.

"What exactly did he say?" Jessica asked now fully paying attention to her friend.

"I don't know. He was rambling! He such an old geezer. Said something about demons and a new rise in power, then he curled up in a little ball and rocked himself back and forth. What a crazy old man." Erica said shaking her head.

"What did this happen?" Jessica asked.

"Yesterday during my History class. I have him last period and he went crazy! The principle came an escorted him out. Apparently they thought he was fit enough to come back into school today. It looked like he was possessed…" Erica finished.

"No kidding… Hmmm…" Jessica thought closing her locker.

"You're not serous are you? What do you really believe in all that mumbo jumbo he was talking about?" Erica asked astonished.

_Yes._ "No! Of course I don't! I'm just saying that it would seriously make sense if he was possessed or something…" Jessica trailed off laughing, but Erica wasn't. "Of course it's probably being that he's so old his brain is messed up now." Jessica said correcting herself.

"You really are crazy sometimes. I worry about you," Erica said looking at Jessica.

"Thanks, but I'm perfectly sane, see you later." Jessica said walking away from her friend.

- - - - - - - - -

Gabriella walked into homeroom to be met with crazy people. People were chatting on top of desks, other were turning off their cells before Mr. Darbus got a hold of them, people were running, talking, screaming, passing notes, throwing paper airplanes and passing basketballs. Gabriella thought it was a jungle.

:Gabi!" Troy called. She smiled at him and took the seat he saved her right next to him. "So is your family okay?" Troy asked.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Your family emergency?" Troy asked and Gabriella got nervous, she hadn't thought up an excuse!

"Oh… Right my family… See my grandmother was sick, but then she got insanely better so you know it's all good now." Gabriella lied through her teeth.

"Good, I'm glad everything is alright." Troy said smiling at Gabriella.

"You're so sweet." Gabriella said.

"I try."

"Of course you do!" Gabriella giggled. "So, I heard there is a big party at Chad's house…" Gabriella trailed off.

"That's it!" Troy smacked his forehead.

"It's what?" Gabriella asked.

"That's what I meant to ask you. It kept slipping my mind! Thank you for reminding me Montez. Yes there is a party at Chad's house and it starts at seven. I want you to be my date." Troy said smiling.

"Of course I will." Gabriella said.

The bell sounded which was cue for Ms. Darbus to start lecturing the class and everyone else had to sit down and be quiet. Gabriella could tell this day would be a very long one.

- - - - - - -

**LUNCH**

"Gabi!" Troy said catching up with her and she stopped and turned around.

"Hey Troy."

"I haven't seen you like all day." He said.

"Umm… I think we saw each other this morning." Gabriella said confused.

"Yeah, but that doesn't count because I couldn't kiss you." Troy said smiling his boyish smile and Gabriella couldn't help, but to smile back.

"You're so cute," Gabriella giggled.

"Hey no, I'm hot. I don't do cute." Troy said stepping closer to Gabriella so she could feel his breath on her face.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Shut up and kiss me." Gabriella said and she didn't even have to blink before Troy's lips were firmly on hers. They heard kids coming down the hallway and Gabriella quickly pulled back frustrated.

Troy got angry too and he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. She gasped as Troy pushed her against the closed door.

"T-troy!" Gabriella moaned.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Oh my god…" Gabriella groaned as he nipped at her collar bone. Her breaths truned ragged as Troy's hands found themselves going lower and hiking up her skirt. Gabriella closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensation of Troy's touch. He caressed her inner thighs and Gabriella felt her knees giving out which he caught on to.

Troy lifted Gabriella up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"We shouldn't be doing this here…"

"Too late Montez. We already are." Troy said as he nipped at her neck again and she let out a low moan.

- - - - - -

**Chemistry Room**

"Where the hell are they?" Jessica thought out loud.

"I'm here!" Giliana said collapsing in the chair. "Mr. Wilson is on crack I swear!"

"I don't care what he's on! Where is Gabriella? I told her to meet us here specifically here so we could have a meeting! Did I not?" Jessica said. "What could she be possibly doing I mean really?" Jessica said frustrated.

"I have no idea." Giliana said. "Although I have been hearing rumors that her and Troy have been hooking up in the bathroom!" Giliana said to her sister.

"You're kidding right? I know Gabriella better than that. She smart. She's not like that. Now if it was you…" Jessica trailed off.

"What is it with me and I'm the one being in trouble and all this crap?" Giliana said angrily. "You blame me for everything. So what that I was drunk once last year and had sex! It was a mistake! I WAS DRUNK JESS. PLEASE JUST LET IT GO!" Giliana said angrily.

"We'll talk about this later, now what did you find out about the parties?" Jessica asked. Giliana rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well apparently we have a serious problem." Giliana said.

"What is the problem exactly?" Jessica asked her sister.

"There are two parties tomorrow night. There is one at Chad's house and then there is another one for those who aren't going to Chad's house at some girl name Jenny's house. Apparently both parties are going to be huge, so what are we going to do? She could be at either party!" Giliana said.

"Well then, we'll have to split up. I'm sure Gabi could give me a quick flash, if she tried, of the girl's face. We can pull this off…"

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry for being late!" Gabriella said as she came into the Chemistry room panting and sweating. Her hair was messed up and lip gloss was smeared all over her face.

"Who have you been making out with?" Giliana asked.

"None of your business." Gabriella said.

"So, what have you found out?" Jessica asked.

"I'm going with Troy to the party tomorrow night," Gabriella said.

"Why?" Giliana asked.

"Because he invited me smarty." Gabriella smiled triumphantly.

"I think she was making out with Troy." Giliana said quickly and she sneered at her sister.

"Was not." Gabriella snapped.

"Were too!" Giliana quickly replied.

"At least I can get a boy!" Gabriella said.

"I could if I wanted too!" Giliana said challenging her sister.

"Is that a challenge?" Gabriella asked.

"I think it is. Too scared to take it?" Giliana said.

"ENOUGH." Jessica yelled. "we need a plan for…"

**RING RING**

"that's the bell. See you at home!" Gabriella said before leaving the chemistry room.

"She is killing me." Jessica said smiling.

"Yeah well I think she is absolutely crazy, did you see the way she looked? She totally had made out with someone." Giliana said.

"We'll just mind our own business. It could've been worse. She could've had sex or something, you know?" Jessica said.

"Oh why must you bring up the sex word!" Giliana said as she walked out.

"My sisters are crazy." Jessica said as she walked out into the hall. She bumped into someone who grabbed her and helped her back up.

"I'm so sorry!" Troy said.

"Troy?" Jessica asked as she looked upin his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry Jess, I didn't even see you there." Troy said nervously scratching the back of his head and that's when Jessica noticed. His hair was messy, not like it was this morning and he had lip gloss, her sister's lip gloss all over his lips. Jessica smiled. Troy was a perfect gentleman unlike Gabriella's last boyfriend. They'd make a perfect couple.

"Uh Troy?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah?" He smiled at her.

"You have lip gloss all over your lips. If I'm right my sister doesn't want the whole school to know that she kissed you…" Jessica laughed and Troy turned as red as a lobster.

"S-she told you?" Troy said squeaking. "About what we did in the…"

"She didn't tell me anything. In fact she denied she even kissed you, but her lip gloss was smeared and her hair was crazy. The lip gloss that's all over your face is the same color." Jessica said and Troy wasn't red for some reason.

"So all she told you was kissing?" troy asked.

"Um, yeah. Well I just assumed. She never actually told me anyway. Now what were you going to say before? Something you did where?" Jessica asked and Troy's eyes widened.

"It was nothing, if you see your sister could you tell her to call me?" Troy asked.

"Sure Troy. See you later." Jessica smiled as she walked off having no clue what Gabriella and Troy actually did.

- - - - - - -

Gabriella sighed as she walked in the front door of her house. She was wiped from her day of school and she stretched and set her bag down in the foyer.

"Gabi is that you?" Jessica asked from inside the kitchen.

"Yeah." Gabriella said as she went into the kitchen she smelt a foul smell. "What the hell is that smell?" Gabriella asked holding her nose.

"I came up with a plan. This is for you and I to drink and then you have to say this spell…"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold it sister! There is no way I'm drinking that!" Gabriella looked at what was in the pot and scrunched up her face.

"You have to, otherwise we wont be able to save this innocent!" Jessica said seriously.

"What do you plan to do after we drink this… thing?" Gabriella asked.

"You will give me a glimpse of the innocent's face so we can split up at the party. You will go to Chad's party and Giliana and I will go to Jenny's. I am a little afraid though that since you don't exactly have an active power…" Jessica said.

"Jess… Don't worry I can take care of myself!" Gabriella smiled.

"I know I just don't want anything to happen to you," Jessica said.

"Don't worry. I wont get hurt. I'll do my job. I'll scope out the innocent and protect her. No demon is going to get me or the girl." Gabriella said.

"Okay the potion is finished. Get your ass over here Gabs." Jessica said.

- - - - - - -


End file.
